Existing copper telecommunication networks (e.g., traditional plain old telephone service (POTS) or telephony networks) suffer from deterioration by exposure to the environment over an extended period of time. Both underground and exposed access networks may become worn by exposure to wind and rain as well as by damage caused by animals or persons. The deterioration in the copper infrastructure results in a degraded quality of service. For example, for telephony networks, the voice service may become entirely unavailable during rainfall or the presence of excessive moisture. At other times, the voice quality may suffer from excessive background noise, static, or attenuation (e.g., low volume). Providers of such traditional copper telecommunications networks face mounting costs to maintain the copper infrastructure over time.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and seamless method to identify poor quality of service associated with existing copper telecommunication networks and transition subscribers from their existing copper-based service to alternative access networks.